Camp Half-Blood
by PoseidonAndZeus
Summary: The war was won, and years later, new demigods Elysia and Allie come to camp. This is the life of two girls at camp halfblood. Includes violence, humor, and some romance. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Elysia POV

I had no idea where they were taking us. Two of our good friends Demetri and Garrison had pulled us aside on the way home from school and instructed us to step into a black car with dark windows. I would have thought it to be a prank, but there voices were dead serious. I now sit in the car with my best friend Allie beside me.

"Their odor is too strong. I mean two children of the big three together, we had better not take any chances and get them to camp as soon as possible," I can hear Garrison's voice.

"Yes," says Demetri from the drivers seat. What is this talk of a camp? What is "The Big Three"? What about my mom? What about Allie's mom? Do our moms know where we are? If we suddenly disappear to some... some _camp_, what will they do?

"Don't worry about your parents. They have been informed about the matter. It will all make sense soon," I can hear a voice, but I don't know whom it belongs to. My mind begins to wander off, and eventually, after what seems like forever, the car comes to a stop. We are at the side of a road, and I can see a strawberry field in the far distance. There is a tall boy standing at the opposite side of the road when we arrive. He has a kind smile on his face, and his eyes are warm brown. His hair is dirty blonde and a little shaggy. He is buff and his muscles stand out; his orange shirt shows off his figure. He is kind of cute, but I don't have time to think about that considering that the situation that I am in, well, I have no idea what is going on.

"Hi," he says, "I'm Jake."

"Yeah, I'm Elysia, whatever. What's going on?" I turn around to face my friends," I swear, Garrison, if this is another prank, I will kill you in your sleep," I state blandly.

Jake just chuckles and says, "It's nice to meet you too. Come with me sweetheart." That is it. I've known the guy for two seconds, and he has already pissed me off. Instead of flipping off, I turn around and start walking the opposite way down the street. He called me sweetheart? Nobody calls me sweetheart. I do not have a sweet heart. If I get a boyfriend, even he will never dare to call me sweetheart. I can't believe that I agreed to coming in the first place. Of course it's a prank! Ugh! I feel so stupid.

"Great, now she is mad. Trust me, no one is happy if she is mad," I can hear Allie tell Jake, right before turing around and running towards me. I am not going to run, I am just walking. This lets her catch up easier.

"Elysia," she is out of breath, "I know you are mad, but we have no other way back. We don't even know where we are. Please, just come back."

"Fine," I say, because I know she is right. It might be Tartarus, but it's the only option. Wait, what's Tartarus? I shake the thought out of my head and turn around, though it is clear I am not happy about it. My black clothes absorb the heat of the sun as I walk in it's rays. My arms are crossed and my expression is angry, and my footsteps are heavy and pounding. I can feel my black hair flopping in my ponytail, and my bangs cover half of my forehead. When I reach Jake, he greets me with a smile, but I do not return it.

"Looks like the princess decided to join us, eh?" he smirks. I roll my eyes and get straight to the point.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, but instead of curiosity, there is a dark coldness in my voice. I hold a grudge, I can tell you that much.

"Up the hill," he says.

"Oh goody," I fake excitement, "Jake and Jill go up the hill," this time my voice is dark and cold.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart." Apparently, he has an obsession with calling people sweetheart. Oh my god, can we just get this over with? I suddenly feel the sharp pain of a claw digging into my back. I resist the urge to scream. Wow, what a prank. The boys have really done it this time. I turn around and punch the figure, but it doesn't do much good. It attacks me again and I feel nails scrape into my gut. My vision goes black around the edges and I can see Jake pull a sword out and swing at the attacker. Oh, he just has to be the hero, doesn't he. Typical. Then I hear Allie scream my name and come to my aid, but my world is already consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Allie POV  
I panicked. She was out cold. What is that thing? It kinda looks like a giant dog. My mind raced. Is she okay. I hope she is. I couldn't live with myself if she died. Jake had tried distracted it but it turned it's head and looked at me with hatred filled eyes. It lunged at me. I tried to dodge it's heavy blow but it's claw slammed down on my arm. I screamed in pain. My vision went red. It was going to attack me again. I closed my eyes tightly.

Then I heard a cold slicing sound. The beast howled in agony. Then everything went silent. I opened my eyes and looked up. Standing next to me was a guy. He was pale with dark hair and near black eyes. He looked at me. "Are you two okay?" he asked. "Well, Elysia's unconscious and I'm pretty sure my shoulder's dislocated but other than that, we're fine." He helped me up. "By the way, the name's Draco. That thing I just killed was a hellhound." Jake walked over and picked up Elysia . "Come on we need to get you two to the infirmary." The walk to the infirmary seemed to take forever. When we finally got there I sat down in a chair. Jake left the room for a moment and came back with two glasses of some type of liquid and bandages.  
He sat Elysia up and forced her to drink some of the weird drink and the color came back to her face. Next he walked over to me handed me the cup. "Drink it. You'll feel better, promise." I did what he told me to. The drink tasted like warm cinnamon twists my aunt would make. He took it away from me. "Okay that's enough for you sweetheart." He started to bandage my arm. Pain shot up my arm, I winced. "Sorry." he said, showing little emotion. Just when he got done wrapping my arm, Elysia's eyes fluttered open.

She groaned. I shot up out of the chair and raced over next to her. "Are you okay?" She looked at me. "Yeah just a little light-headed." Relief washed over me. She was okay. She sat upright "What was that?" I looked towards the door. "It was a hellhound according to this guy named Draco." Elysia looked around the room. She spotted Jake. She looked slightly annoyed. I looked at Jake and motioned for him to leave. He shrugged and left. She noticed Draco in the corner. "Is that Draco?" she asked nervously. "Yeah." She looked unsettled. "He's kinda creepy don't you think?" I looked at him. He was a little mysterious looking. "Well sort of." She slumped down and her eyes shut again. She fell back asleep.  
I walked over to Draco. "Can you explain everything to me?" Draco nodded. "Well, your here because one of your parents is a Greek god." That actually didn't shock me. "Who is your parent?." He looked away. "You might not want to know." He trailed off. "I won't judge you." He sighed "It's Hades." I was truly confused. "Why is that a bad thing?" I asked. He wasn't able to answer. Jake walked in. "Draco, they need you in the arena." Draco left quickly. Jake looked at Elysia. "She asleep again?" He asked. "No, she's as awake as she can be." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah well come on I'll take you to the Hermes cabin. I took one last look at my friend and walked out the door.

When we arrive at the Hermes cabin, Jake turns to me.  
"This is the cabin of the children of Hermes, like me, and the unclaimed. You will be staying here until your godly parent claims you. If your godly parents claim you." I nod and follow him through the door. The cabins are mostly empty. There are a few beds, and the ground is littered with sleeping bags. Jake leads me over to one and I sit on the edge of it.  
"So, I guess you can hang out here, get to know some people before dinner. You have about fifteen minutes, so just try and get situated. I am going back to the infirmary to stay with Elysia," he smiles, "You have an interesting friend," he winks. With that, he turns and leaves.  
I walk over to a tall red headed girl with bright blue eyes, leaning over a sleeping bag.  
"Hi," I say. I think I should try and make some friends; get to know people. I extend my hand to her, "I'm Allie."  
"Hi, I'm Erica," she smiles and takes my hand, shakes it thrice, and drops it.  
"Are you claimed?" I ask her.  
"No. Children of Hermes get beds, but we're stuck with the sleeping bags." Her grin widens. She seems nice enough. But I'm still not sure I can trust anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Elysia POV

I wake up-again- to see Jake sitting at the side of my bed.  
"Hey sweetheart," he smiles. I just roll my eyes and try to sit up, but wince and bite back a scream. I ignore the pain and push myself out of the bed.

"Easy, princess," he looks at me with concern.

"Shut up!" I have reached my limit.

"Geez, it's someone's time of the month," he grins. Once again, I roll my eyes.

"Where's Allie?" I ask and walk over to the door.

"You really shouldn't-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"_Where's Allie?"_

"At the Hermes cabin. I really don't think you should-"

"Where is that?" I ask.

He sighs. "I'll take you." He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Princess first." I try to keep from attacking him, because I know I would lose- especially with my injury. Instead, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, clenching my fist. I have learned that this helps.  
"Two words: Anger management, it works wonders," I can hear Jake's voice.

"Seriously? Why?" I groan and open my eyes.

His expression softens. "Sorry," he mumbles. I roll my eyes and walk out the door. If he is expecting an "It's okay, lets be friends!" then he will be disappointed. I walk slowly with my wound and Jake stays by my side, leading the way.

When we reach what is supposedly the cabin, I feel a very sharp, intense pain spread from my stomach to my whole body. I close my eyes and clench my fist, my jaw, and breathe heavily. I lean against the cab wall for support.

"Are you OK?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. It spreads electricity through my arm, and I can't help but feel free; fresh. "I can take you back to the infirmary."

"No," I force my eyes open. He has a concerned expression and I just turn around and walk through the cabin door. I see Allie in the back sitting on a sleeping bag, so I walk towards her and sit on one next to her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asks me.

"Better. I'm not dead," I shrug. Jake is still walking over to us. I lay down just as he leans against the wall beside me, hands in his pockets. I look up at him, then close my eyes. I allow myself to rest for a minute or two, until I hear the ring of a bell. Great. This must be dinner, and I don't know if I can get up again. Allie, being the hungry person she always is, is out the door within seconds, leaving me struggling to get up. I put my hands on the floor and try to push up, but I can't. I give up and just lay there. I'm not that hungry anyways. Then, I feel a hand on my hand. _Jake._ His other hand finds my back and he helps me up. I walk out the door without a word.

"Not going to thank me?" he jokes. I just walk on. There is something about him. Maybe I... Maybe I... Maybe I like him? Nah. I can't put trust in a person. I vowed never to date; for fear of the hurt it might bring. The cheating, the lying, the mind games. It's not my thing. With the exception of Allie, I am mostly a loner.

PAGE BREAK

I sit at the table next to Allie, and, sadly, Jake. We just offered our food to the gods... kind of strange. After dinner, I just walk back to the cabin and sleep. It feels good to get some rest. I'm out cold as soon as my head hits the pillow.

When I wake up, I see that most of the campers are gone.

"Decided to wake up, huh." I breathe out a deep breath when I hear Jake's voice.

"No," I reply.

"Decided to finally answer me, eh?" he says, "Sleep did you good."

"What do you want?" I asked, more annoyed than I thought possible. "And where's Allie?"

"Allie is at the arena. And I want to talk to you."

"Have fun with that," I say, covering my head with the pillow. Maybe I can at least try to be the least bit friendly here. Try. Maybe. Fail; probably. He chuckles and then snatches the pillow off my head and yanks the sleeping bag off. He then throws me an orange shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Go change," he says.

"No," I say, curling up into a ball.

"I'll have to carry you," he says.

"I would like to see you try." He comes over to me and slings me over his shoulder. I sigh, ignoring the pain in my gut. He then tosses me into the bathroom and throws the shirt and jeans in. I change and then walk out. I see Jake waiting, smiling when he see's me.

"You look good when you wear colors."

"Thanks," I say glumly. We walk to breakfast, and I wonder if I have a chance of getting along with him. Probably not.

PAGE BREAK

I am about to walk back to the cabin with Jake, when a very very pretty girly girl walks over to us.

"Hey Jake, want to go out tonight?" she asks him. I have to resist the urge to say something, but instead I just wait for his response- not that I care, or anything.

"I can't, I'm busy," he says.

The girl frowns and looks at me disgusted, "With her? You can do so much better. Come hang out with me."

"No thanks."

"Ugh! You are such a little, ugly girl! Why would he want you?!" she turns to me. I just roll my eyes, and I can sense Jake smiling. Wow, she sure does know how to get on my nerves.

"He doesn't have plans with me," I state.  
"Good, because that would be a disappointment," she smirks. I feel a tugging in my gut, and a raincloud forms over her head. Her glory moment is soon ruined by a heavy downpour that ruins a lot of her makeup. Lightning strikes behind her, and she squeals at the noise. The lightning leaves the air smelling energized, alive, and electric. I embrace the smell, soon to realize the entire camp is staring at me in awe. I turn to Jake who has the same expression.

"What?"

"You- What- How- Oath- Three-" he gets out. I roll my eyes and start walking towards the cabin. I can hear Jake running after me, the eyes of the camp burning into my back.

I sit on my sleeping bag and put my hands behind my head. I can hear Jake walk up, but I ignore it.

"Elysia," he says.

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Hmm, how did I do that? I don't know. Now go away."

"I'm not leaving."

"Too bad," I say sadly.

"Seriously."

"What do you want? Why are you so clingy? Always hanging around me!" I have become angry now.

"Well, sorry for being polite!" his voice is raised. I just shake my head, roll my eyes, and lay back down.

"Elysia," his tone is lighter; softer. I remain silent. I guess he is now figuring out that talking back wasn't such a good idea. Not that I was offended- at all- but I just don't feel like doing this right now.

"We should talk," he says.

"Maybe so."

"Elysia," I can feel him sit down on my sleeping bag, but I don't open my eyes. "I think that you might be a child of Zeus."

"Oh goody! Lord of the sky! Now I can zep' you with a lightning bolt."

"We need proof first," he says, more to himself than me. I get up and start to walk out. I can feel Jake follow me. He is _so _clingy. I walk over to the beach and stare up at the sky. There is a storm cloud in the distance, and the presence makes me feel strengthened. Jake stands beside me. I take a deep breath and the storm starts to move towards us. I turn to Jake who is staring at me- well, staring at something above me. I look up to see an eagle- I remember my latin teacher telling me that was the animal of Zeus. The symbol stars to fade, and when it is finally gone, Jake grabs my shoulder harshly and pushes me towards a big light blue house.

"Let go." I stop in my tracks and jerk free. I don't like being touched. Jake stares at me with a hard expression I have never seen on his face before. We have what seems to be a glaring contest and I win.

"Come on," he says forcefully. Oh, this is going to be good. I summon the storm cloud closer and it starts to rain, but I don't get wet. It's just a light drizzle.

"Please." So, I push past him and bump his shoulder, heading for the big house. Jake follows me close behind. When we reach the big house, Jake storms in ahead of me and marches up to Chiron. He whispers something and his eyes widen.

"Zeus," he whispers, looking up at the sky. Lightning cracks in response, giving me that lively feeling.

"Well, it should be announced to the camp at dinner. You can move into your cabin tomorrow." He motions for me to leave and I do, but I stop shortly outside the big house. I feel lightheaded and heavy- maybe it was summoning the storm. I need strength. I start to sink down against the wall, and I hear footsteps. I can feel someone rush over to me, and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Elysia," Jakes voice.

"I'm fine," I murmur. Jake sighs. I start to slip away, and the last thing I remember is being picked up.

I wake up on a bed, feeling heavy. I have a headache, but it isn't that bad. I need to bring a storm and just sit under it for a while. It's hard to open my eyes at first, so I just lay there. When I can finally force them open, I see first Allie and then Jake next to me.

"Hello, Princess of Sweethearts," Jake says. Always trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, we still need to pick our weapons. I need one dearly," I say. Allie smiles and Jake laughs.

"You have to stay here overnight, but you can go to your new cabin in the morning. Then we can get your sword."

"Dagger," I correct him. He holds his hands up in surrender. "And I am not staying overnight."

"Yes, you are. Chiron's orders," Jake says, and I can tell he is set on me staying here. But I'm set on leaving.

"Too bad," I say and start to get up, but Jake pushes me back down.

"No." I sigh and turn on my side, slowly drifting.

"So, is she really the child of Zeus?" I hear Allie ask Jake.

"Yep. She's just as stubborn, to," jokes Jake. I can feel him take my hand, but then I am consumed by a world of darkness.

When I awaken, Jake is in a chair next to me, but there is no one else in the room. He looks as handsome as ever; SHUT UP! Jake smiles when he see's that I'm awake.

"Hey, Sunshine."

"I have a name, you know."

"Yes, but no nickname."

"How about Sia?" I ask him hopefully. It's better than Sunshine, or Princess of Sweethearts.

"Umm, no." He laughs. I sigh.

"Can I leave now?" His expression turns serious.

"You can, but I don't think you should." I sigh.

"Too bad. What's this new cabin?"

"It's the cabin of Zeus. You are the only child of Zeus because of the oath, so you get the cabin to yourself. You get to call lights out, plan your own activities."

"Let's go."

"Alright, alright." he says. I start to get out of bed, but it hurts a little.

"Need help?" asks Jake. I shake my head and get up, then start walking towards the door dizzily. Jake leads me to a cabin at the very end. It has marble columns and big doors. I walk inside and the feeling of electricity and life overtakes me. There is a big statue of Zeus in the back, and a couple of cots.

"So..." says Jake.

"I need to get my weapon," I say. Jake leads me out the door and towards the fighting arena. He stops in front of a bunch of weapons. He picks a small dagger up and brings it to me.

"Press the button on the hilt." I do as told and the dagger transforms into a sword. I like this. I smile- I rarely smile, it's the first time I've smiled with Jake present. I press the button and it turns back into a dagger. It feels comfortable- not to heavy, not to light.

"Like it?" Jake asks me.

"Yeah," I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Allie POV  
Everyone was confused. The lightning seemed to have come from nowhere. No one seemed to now what was going on. It took me a minute to realize that Erica was calling my name. "Oh uh yeah?" I turned to face her. She smiled mischievously. "We going to finish our fight?" I smirked. "Sure, let's watch me win." We started fighting.  
I was actually doing pretty well until some stupid, arrogant, but strong Ares kids started insulting us. "You guys call that sword fighting!" One of them yelled. "You guys are sooooooo weak!" They kept taunting us. I started to get pissed off. "Shut up, you guys are stupider than rocks." They started to laugh. "Oh, wow you really want to try us?" I forced down a growl. "Sure, come at me." At this point I was so angry at them I didn't give a care in the world that I was probably going to lose.  
One of them came to where I was. "You are so going to lose." The fight was on. I was losing epically go figure. our fight had somehow lead us into the forest The guy laughed and pushed me into the stream. I suddenly felt revived and stronger than ever. "Hey!" I yelled. The Ares kid looks back at me and his jaw drops. "How did you..." he trailed off. We resumed fighting. I was beating the crap out of him. Then the water rose from behind me and drenched him. He stared at me. "How... the water...?" He ran back to the arena. I stepped out of the stream and was completely drained. I collapsed to the ground. Eventually I got up and walked back to the arena. When I finally made it, the Ares kids stopped talking and walked away. I was extremely happy.  
Then I went to Erica. "You beat him?" she asked in disbelief. "Sure did." I told her the story. She stared at me for a moment. "If you got pushed into the stream, how come you're dry?" I looked at my clothes. She was right. I was completely dry. I was super confused now. Erica shook her head. "The oath... Poseidon maybe...?" She walked off. She said the name Poseidon. My mind raced. Who's he? Could she mean that that was my godly parent? Why did the water attack him. How come I'm dry? I was exhausted and head was throbbing. I wanted to go back to the Hermes cabin and rest. So, I headed back towards the Hermes cabin.  
I was apparently not paying attention and nearly collided with Draco. "Sorry!" He looked up at me "It's okay, um I don't know your name." I seriously hadn't told him my name yet? "My name is Allie." I replied "Well then, It's okay Allie." He started to walk off. I yelled his name. He turned turn around. "You still haven't answered my question." He looked confused. "What question?" I shook my head. "Why is being the son of Hades a bad thing?" He stared at the ground. "Hades is the god of the Underworld. Ruler of the dead. So, not a lot of people like me." I started feeling sympathetic for him. "Why should anyone judge you by who your parent is?" He shrugged. "I don't know. They just do." He looked at me. His dark eyes showed loneliness. "I won't. I mean you did save my life." I said boldly. He smiled. "Well, I guess I need to go." He turned and walked towards the archery range. I started walking to the Hermes cabin. When I heard someone call my name. I look around to see who it was. Chiron was standing right next to me.  
"Come with me." He said showing no emotion whatsoever. I followed him to the porch of a big house. "Allie," he whispered. "I think you have to tell me something." I didn't know what he was talking about. "About the fight with the Ares cabin." I sighed. "Yeah, what about it?" He looked around before staring straight back at me. "The water behind you came and attacked the boy, am I correct?" I nodded "But you are dry after being pushed in the lake." I nodded. "Oh my... I haven't seen that since..." He muttered to himself. "Come." He told me. I obeyed and we went to the stream that I had been in earlier. "Get in the lake," he instructed. I went in and felt so much better. "Now step out of the water." I did as I was told, and felt that same drained feeling as before. I stumbled around a bit.  
"Holy Hades," says Chiron. "Two children of the big three at once... one child of each... oh my..." he says. He turns to me, "Behold Allie, child of Poseidon." A symbol appears above my head- I think it's a trident.  
"You shall be taken to your cabin in the morning." he says. I nod my head and step into the stream.


	5. Chapter 5

Elysia POV

I have Dolkzwaard - that means dagger/sword- in my pocket. I lay on my bed, inside of my cabin. I am hoping to finally get some privacy when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see Allie, and this does not upset me.

"Can I come in?" she asks me.

I nod my head and open the door wider. We walk over to my bed and sit down.

"We are going to play capture the flag tonight," she says, "and Jake told me to tell you that we are on the blue team. We have about an hour until we meet him and the rest of the blue team after dinner." She smiles at me.

"OK," I say. We talk for a while until I hear another knock at the door. I sigh and get up to answer it, leaving the conversation. Allie walks beside me. I open the door to see Jake. Allie quickly leaves and I stare at her retreating figure.

"Can I come in?" asks Jake, scratching the back of his head.

"No," I start to shut the door, but a gust of wind blows it for me. Wow, being a child of Zeus is useful. I know the the impact of the door made Jake stumble back, so I have a few seconds before he comes back. When he does, I ignore it. But that doesn't last long. I finally give in and, from my bed, send a blow of wind to open the door. Jake crosses his arms and stares at me. He's so cute! NO! But maybe I can have a tiny crush. Doesn't mean anything.

"What?"

"Capture the flag starts in 50 minutes."

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I need to tell you the plan. You could be of use- being the child of Zeus, and all."

"Oh yes. So you are going to use me for my powers. I see how it is." Jake sighs.

"Maybe I should join the red team. If you have Allie, that would be fair. Don't you think?" I ask him.

"Please," he says, "just cooperate for once."

"For once? Get out of my cabin."

"Elysia," Jake starts to say, but I summon wind to pick him up and carry him safely outside. Then I slam the doors shut and resume my rest. I pull out Dolkzwaard and start to examine it. Then, the doors fly open. Jake.

"Your part is to fly yourself above and over, then summon a storm to wipe out the guards, then snatch the flag and come back over. Can you do that?" he asks me.

I sigh, "Sure."

"Thank the gods!" Jake lets out a breath.

"Now, get out of my cabin."

"Alright, alright, calm down sweetheart" Jake backs out. Oh, pretty boy. I can't let him get away that easily after calling me sweetheart. If he wants to use that name, there will be consequences. I walk out of my cabin and make Jake fly high into the air. I sort of do a bungee jump with him, but there is no rope. He starts to laugh. I then summon a storm cloud and rain starts pouring onto him as he bungee jumps. I let him fall from about two feet up.

"That was fun," he tells me.

"Hahaha," I say.

PAGE BREAK

I wear my blue helmet, standing next to Jake. We just have to wait until the cue...

"GO!" shouts Chiron. I shoot straight up- going really high. I fly over to the other side and hover above the flag. An arrow whizzes past my side, and another nicks my ear. I have been spotted. I pull my dagger out and summon some electricity. I shoot the bolt strait out of my dagger. It hits the ground and blasts every guard off of there feet, unconscious. I land in front of the flag thinking it's my glory moment, when someone appears next to me. Red helmet. I click the button on the hilt of my dagger, and Dolkzwaard transforms into a sword. I need lighting. With my extra strength, I summon up a small storm. It is just enough to strengthen me. I swing at the warriors hilt, and the blade falls out of his hand. I kick it far away and slice the warriors arm, leg, anywhere available until he falls to the ground. I grab the flag and shoot straight up, almost as fast as lightning. When I reach the other side I come down and hold the flag up in victory. Cheers erupt all around me and I can see Jake smiling in the crowd.

PAGE BREAK

I fly back to my cabin and instantly jump onto my bed. I am out the instant my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie POV  
One week later...  
I walk into my cabin and take in the salty smell. I get vibes of the sea when I am here; it feels good. In the back is a saltwater fountain. I like to sit by the fountain and run my hands through it. I have gotten better at controlling water; I practice with the fountain. I am in the back, trying to form a wave. Just when it was about to reach the end of the fountain, someone knocks on the door and the wave drops. I walk over and answer the door. To my surprise, I see Draco.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I honestly have no idea what he wants. I have hardly spoken to him.  
Draco walked towards me. He looked slightly nervous.

"Allie can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He looked so nervous. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Will you go out with me?"

Woah. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Sure." I replied

"Ok well see you tomorrow at six!" He said all at one time. He bolted towards the door, slamming right into it. I laughed.

"Sounds good."

PAGE BREAK

I knock on Elysia's cabin door. Elysia opens the door and stares at me blankly. Her red bangs look vibrant amongst her black hair, and her electric blue eyes pierce me.

"I need to tell you something," I tell her.

"What?"

"Draco just asked me out!"

"Thats awesome!" Even though there is little excitement in her voice- thats just the way Elysia is- I can tell that she is happy for me. "So when is the date?"

"Tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, actually. I guess thats up to Draco. If he doesn't have plans, we can just go down to the beach."

"That sounds good."

PAGE BREAK

I lay awake in my cabin, breathing heavily. Today is the day of a very important date! I get up and get ready cheerfully; brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, showering. I slept in a couple of hours so I wouldn't have to wait for the date; Draco should be here in a few minutes. I lay on my bed nervously playing with my imperial gold sword, Spada until I hear a knock. I go open the door to unfortunatley find Jake.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Elysia is? I can't find her."

"Why do you need her, and why don't you check your cabin?"

"I did already."

"Bye, pretty boy," I say.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy. BYE!" I say. I don't want him to be here when Draco gets here.  
"Geez," Jake says before leaving. I wonder what he wants with her. I know she doesn't like him but he seems to always be around her. I go back to fiddling with Spada. I hear a knock on the door and pray to Poseidon it's Draco. To my content, it is.

He looked great in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"You um look uh great Allie." He sputtered.

"Thanks." I replied. I was blushing. Hard.

"Well, uh you ready?" He asked.

"Readier than I'll ever be." He intertwined his hand in mine. My heart skipped a beat. We finally get to our surprise date spot. A secluded spot next to the beach. Perfect.

I saw a picnic set up.

"I thought we could eat here," he told me.  
We sat down and started having our picnic. It was nice and quiet.

"Hey uh Allie? What if someone had a major crush on you?"  
I thought about that question for a moment.  
"I d-don't know." I replied  
Then he asked me a question I would never forget.  
"What if I did?"  
I was completely of guard. What if I did? His question echoed in my head.  
"I-what if you did... Well um I um I don't really know."  
That was the most sensible thing my mind could conjure up. He turned to face me. He looked super nervous. His hands started to feel clammy.  
"Allie, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Draco's eyes screamed for me to say yes.  
"No, I'm sorry I don't really like you like that."  
He gave me a pained expression. He had desperately wanted me. I was entirely joking. Draco apparently didn't think so.  
"I was only kidding. Sure I'll be your girlfriend."  
Relief washed over his face. He started blushing.  
"I knew that." He said. I started to laugh.  
"Sure you did."

The bushes behind us rustled We both shot up and stared at the source of the sound.  
"Whoever's in there doesn't know what they've got themselves into." My boyfriends smile completely gone. He unsheathed his wicked stygian iron sword. He started towards the bushes and someone screamed. It had sounded slightly familiar. A figure slowly appeared from the bushes, my heart stopped.  
"Jake what are you doing!" I was shocked.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't notice me. I have been in the bushes the entire time." Jake replied.

Draco had his sword pointed at Jake's throat. He was furious.

"You stalked us the entire time?" His voice was dark and disoriented. Hatred pulsed through the son of Hades. I now realized why people got edgy about him. His eyes showed no mercy towards Jake.

"You deserve to go to the fields of punishment!" He yelled. His voice not only scaring Jake. It was scaring me.

"Draco, calm down." I said sounding much braver than I felt. "You're scaring me."

He suddenly lowered his sword and turned to me.

"I must've let my anger control me, please forgive me!" He looked more scared then Jake was.

"I can't help it sometimes," he explained. "I've tried to make sure that doesn't happen but... I'm so sorry!"

Draco's voice was filled with guilt. His eyes looked shattered like broken glass.

"It's okay Draco, I forgive you." I replied

He took my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "I promise that will never happen again." He pulled me close. His smile returning. We were inches from each other. I knew I should've been uncomfortable but truthfully it felt wonderful. What happened next was the greatest moment of my life. My first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Elysia POV

I go to the beach and stare up at the storm clouds. After a while, I hear a voice I know all too well.

"So, what are you doing?" I remain silent. Jake sits on the sand next to me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm not dead."

"How are you really?" and I can hear care in his voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"We are not friends," I state simply.

"Because I'm the head of my cabin?"  
"You are a bad liar."

"Because I like you."  
"Like I said, you are a bad liar."

"I'm not lying." he takes my hand and pulls me closer. He must be messing around.

"I can't," I say.

"Yes, you can. Give me a chance."

"The annoying jerk, sure. No. I can't." I stare up at the storm clouds again.

"Your'e afraid."

"Maybe," and with that, I get up and walk away.

I go back to my apartment and lay down. It is getting dark out, so I might as well catch up on sleep. It takes me a while to fall asleep. I keep on thinking about Jake. It was probably some stunt Garrison put him up to. He is a child of Hermes, so it might just be his idea of a prank. I don't know if I can date him. Maybe I can, but he is right. I am afraid. Eventually I drift off to sleep.

_I stand next to Jake, and he looks relaxed. We are holding hands._

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

_The scene changes. I stand inside of a glass tank, watching from the inside. Jake is with the pretty girl that asked him out, when I summoned the raincloud. The are holding hands and smooching. Then I come into the picture. I can see myself walk out there in tears._

_"You said you loved me!"_

_"I used to. Now I love Jessica. Go find someone else." That is exactly what I am afraid of._ _Lying, cheating, being hurt._

I awake cold and sweaty. I do not cry, but curl up into a ball. I can hear a knock on my cabin door, but I don't move.

"Elysia, are you OK?" I hear Jake call. _Not Jake._ I don't answer the door, I just stay there curled into a ball, head tucked in my knees. The cabin doors swing open, and Jake rushes over to me.

"Elysia!" I don't move. He tries to put a hand on my back, but I smack it away.

"Don't touch me!" I shout. I summon a gust of wind to knock him backwards, and I pull the covers over my head. I can feel Jake get up and approach me slowly, like I'm a wild animal.

"Elysia," he says. I am now full on crying. I just want to be alone. Sobs rack my body, and I am huddling under the covers.

"It's OK. Your'e OK. It was a dream, just calm down." I can feel his hand on my back and this time I don't do anything about it. He lays on the bed next to me and slowly pulls the covers off, wrapping his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest until I'm not crying anymore.

"What was the dream?" he asks me.

I shake my head and turn over. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, Elysia. You're a bad liar."

"Go away." He shouldn't be here. Not after the dream.

"No," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist and turning me over.

"What was it about? Tell me," he demands.

"No."

"Elysia," and I start crying again. I don't meet his gaze; I stare up at the ceiling, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Come here," he pulls me closer so my head is on his chest. He kisses my hair, and I understand. I can date him. I will date him. I can not let this fear overtake me; I will give him a chance. I will give us a chance. I wrap my arms around him, and I can tell he is surprised. He doesn't say anything. We lay there in silence, and I dissolve into his warm embrace. He looks down and stares into my eyes. He leans down and kisses my forehead, and I close my eyes. We stay like that; his lips against my skin. He pulls away and strokes my cheek with his thumb, pushing hair behind my ear. He puts his forehead against mine. I feel infinite; but then I remember the dream. I sink back and turn around. His hand strokes my neck.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," my voice is small.

"Come here," he says, turning me around. He leans down and kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

Allie POV

I am sitting at the Poseidon table when Jake and Elysia walk in, holding hands. Did I miss something?

PAGE BREAK

"So, do you think they're dating?" Draco asked.

"No, there just acting like a couple because its fun," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, Ok," he says, and then leaned down and kissed me.

I had told him about Jake and Elysia.

We were standing near the climbing wall. We had just finished our round of the terror. Gods I hated that thing. A completely off subject realization dawned on me.

"I've never been to your cabin before..." I tell him.

"Do you want to come see it?" he asks me. I nod my head and he takes my hand, leading him towards his cabin. It is mostly black on the outside with two skulls on either side of the door. It's kind of creepy. He takes me inside. There are two fire columns by the entrance and dark red walls. There is one black bed.

"It's... nice," I tell him.

"When you're here."

"Everything's better when I'm around." I said. He laughed. I suddenly got an idea.

"Can I do something?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" He looked concerned

I smiled "Something."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay."

I left the cabin for a moment and came back with a black fountain and other materials. I set the fountain in the middle of the room. I felt a tug in my gut. Moments later water seeped through the door. I put the water into the fountain.

"That looks better." I said

I went to work and several minutes later, the Hades cabin looked dark but a little less plain. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm lucky to be able to have you, because I definitely don't deserve you." He stared at the ground. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. His gaze found it's way into mine. I loved him, no one could deny it.

"I don't care if you deserve me or not. I love you and always will." He smiled softly then put his hands around my waist. Pulling me close.

"What if another guy liked me?" I asked. Draco visibly tensed and his face became dark.

"If someone took you away from me," he growled. "Lets just say there would be blood, and lots of it." His expression dead serious.

I rested my head against his chest. He relaxed. I could hear his heart monotonously pounding away in his ribcage. It was one of the most soothing sounds I had ever heard. He kissed my hair, his head rested on mine.

"Allie," he mumbled. "Sorry for breaking our romantic moment but you need to get to combat training."

My eyes widened, and I shot out the door.

"Thanks for reminding me!" I yelled but I was probably to far away for him to hear.

PAGE BREAK

I hear a knock on my door and glumly get up to answer it.

"Hey, do you know when Elysia's birthday is?" he asks me.

"Why?"

"Because, I know she won't tell anyone or make a big deal out of it, so I want to get her something special and surprise her."

"Interesting... Her birthday is May 4th," I tell him.

"That's in two days!" he says.

"Like you said, she won't be making a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, OK. What do you think I should get her? I have no idea what she likes."

"I have no idea. Maybe you should just set up a little date or something. She doesn't really tell you what she wants, so just treat her like she is important. Special. I don't know. I mean, we're talking about Elysia. She doesn't want anything, so just do the next best thing; a date."

He nods his head and walks off. He's probably going to wake Elysia up. I get dressed into jeans and my Camp t-shirt, then sit back down on my bed until it's time for archery. I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Elysia. Ironic. She was wearing a leather jacket, her camp t-shirt, leather pants, and her hair is in a ponytail. Her red bangs cover the left side of her forehead. I can see why Jake likes her.

"Need something?" I ask.

"Ok, you're dating Draco, right?"

"Yep."

"Is he clingy?"

"He's not that clingy, just protective. She walks off frustrated. I understand why; Jake is probably the clingiest boyfriend in the world


	9. Chapter 9

Elysia POV

I stand at the edge of a cliff. A huge, fiery figure stands in front of me. The glow is so bright I try to put my hands on my forehead to shadow my eyes, but I am frozen in place.  
"Come to the mountain. If your'e mother is to be set free, you are to die. You have one week to your mothers doom." A cold shiver runs down my back. I can't move; my mother is tied to a tree, just yards away.

I sit bolt upright, breathing heavily. There is a pool of sweat on my bed. You have one week to your mothers doom... I jerk up and run to get ready. Clothes, hair, teeth, check. I run to the door, just turning a knob when I hear a knock. I jerk the door open, running right past a surprised Jake. I make a B-line for the big house, running as fast as lightning. I almost slam into Chiron but stop short and spill my guts about the dream... but I lie about the fact that I have to die. Chiron says a bunch of things like "It happens again." He finally turns to me and speaks.  
"That was a titan; Hyperion. You will be issued a quest in which you can bring two companions. Go see the oracle." he explains what an oracle is, "We will talk after... if you are still sane." I do as told and walk up the hill and into a cave. A red-haired girl sits on the floor.  
"Hello?" The girl turns to me. I tell her I need a prophecy and green mist begins to spew from her mouth.

"Three shall go, four shall come,

To confront the one as bright as the sun,

To stumble upon the tall tower

One shall withstand the persuasion of power

Bound to walk a narrow street

And lose one to the Titans feet"

I backed out slowly- I was very scared- and ran back to Chiron. I told them the prophecy and he sent me to find my companions. I went to Allie's cabin first, knocking on the door. She answers it.  
"Yes?" God, I don't know how she does it. I could never be that friendly- or polite. I walk in and tell her everything. She agrees to coming with me. On the way back to my cabin, someone grabs me by the waist and spins me around. Oh yeah, I forgot about Jake.  
"Mind telling me whats going on?" Jake asks me. I explain- again, like the other times- and leave out the part where I have to die.  
"You are my second choice for a companion," I finish.  
"Of course, yes, you're no going without me!" he replies, "And I'm sorry about your'e mom." I shrug. He doesn't know. He doesn't know I have to die. I plan on keeping it that way- I have a sneaking suspicion he would try to stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

Allie POV

I went to my cabin to pack my things. I filled my backpack near full. I ran towards Elysia to tell her I'm ready. I stop halfway and remember Draco. He wouldn't be coming. I finally found him and told him everything.

"Do you really have to go?" He looked paler than usual. I nodded

"What if you die? I couldn't stand it if you died. Please don't go." He said mostly to himself. His eyes looked shattered, and desperate.

"Draco, I have to go on this quest." I wished that wasn't true

He looked like he was going to be sick "Why does this have to happen? Why now?"

I wanted to hug him, stay with him, never lose sight of him, but I had to do the quest for him, for Elysia, for Jake, for the camp, for the world.

"Sorry Draco but I better go find Elysia before she gets mad." I kissed him and left before I started crying my heart out.

I saw Elysia and headed over toward her. "What took you so long?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Draco," My heart sunk. He wouldn't be coming. Stupid three person on a quest rule.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Jake yelled. He was running towards us. "I'm ready to go." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Why did he do that? Thanks Jake, you just made me miss Draco even more. He turned to me.

"Allie, do you feel okay? " He looked confused

"Yeah." I said staring at the ground

Jake whispered to Elysia. I only heard some of their conversation.

"What's wrong with Allie?" Jake whispered his voice full of concern.

"She misses Draco." She replied.

Why couldn't there be four people on a quest? I wanted to stay, but Elysia asked me to come with her and I couldn't let her down, ever. My heart wanted Draco but my mind knew I had to leave.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Elysia asked

"Yes," I lied. That was so not true. I wasn't ready at all.

"Okay, let's go." Elysia said as she turned to leave.

I reluctantly followed her. Jake fell back to where I was.

"Allie," he said. His voice soft with sympathy. "You'll see Draco again. It's gonna be okay."

"I know it's just..." I trailed off.

"Draco doesn't want anyone but you Allie. He never has liked anyone like he does you. I've known him since forever ago. You're the only one that can make him calm down when he's furious. He loves you Allie. I know for a fact that he won't leave you."

I felt a little better. What he said made a lot of sense.

"You really think so?" I asked

"I know so." He caught up with Elysia again. He had a way with words. I turned to face the camp. Knowing that I might never see it again. I turn around and catch up with Elysia. Together we pass through the gate.


	11. Chapter 11

Elysia POV

Oh man. The guilt is getting into me. It's biting at my gut, begging me to tell them. But I can't. I just can't. There is no telling what we will be facing first as we walk down Half-Blood hill, into the world beyond. I walk in front of everyone else. When we reach the bottom of the hill, I start to plan this out in my mind. I had seen the hill in my dream before; on a field trip to the mountains. I think I know how to get there, but it's going to be hard. I just keep on following the road. I had turned down any help or transportation to the city. I wanted to do this on my own. Alone. Except for the mandatory two people that have to accompany me. I would rather just leave alone, and not come back. It would be easier. Maybe they wouldn't have assumed I died; they would think there was a possibility I was lost somewhere, or kidnapped. Even if they didn't, it would still be easier. By the time we reach the city, the sun is going down. I'm tired and hungry. Looks like we have to find a place to rest for the night. No fires. I'm going to sleep on a cloud, but I don't know if I have enough strength to support the two of them. I stop short and start to lay out two mats for them to sleep on. Nobody questions me when I summon a cloud and fly up to it. It hangs a few feet above their beds.  
'I''ll take first watch," I say. It will be easier to look for monsters from here.  
"I don't think that-," Jake starts.  
"Shut up and sleep," I say. He doesn't argue any further; he knows better. The first part of my watch is fine. I just lay on my cloud, staring off into the distance. But then I hear a sound sturr behind me. I assume it's just an animal; the wind, even. But I was wrong. A cold slice burns through my calf, and I let out a gargled scream. The pain wasn't like a normal cut; it burned worse. It hurt worse. So, so much worse. Jake and Allie have awoken by now. I can practically feel the poison flow through my veins. My hearing starts to go down. As I see Allie leading the monster into the woods, ambrosia is shoved into my mouth. Great. Jake to the rescue. Again.  
"Go help Allie," I say.  
"No," he says.  
"She needs you more than I do. Go," I say.  
"No," he says again.  
"Seriously, I don't need you," I say.  
"Oh really, Miss I had a Nightmare, come save me," he says. He hit my sore spot. I look away and don't turn back.  
"Elysia," he says. Nope.  
"Go," I whisper.  
"You know what, it's not even worth it anymore," he lets go of my hand, which I didn't even know he was holding. "It's too hard. I can't do it anymore. I can't do us anymore."  
"Good. I can't either." It's true. It's easier this way; my death won't be that hard on him. I feel a needle in my chest. It hurts. Losing him hurts.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake POV

As I walk away to go help Allie (Sweethearts orders) the reality of the breakup seems to sink in. I just broke up with the woman I love. The woman I freaking love. I never even got to tell her. The pain is sharp. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's more painful than anything I've ever experienced. And I've had some pretty bad encounters. I just told her that it wasn't worth it. That she wasn't worth it. I messed up. I don't think I'm ever getting her back. She has seemed spacey lately; spacier than usual, that is. I can't shake the feeling she's hiding something... but I don't ask, because I know I wouldn't get an answer. I realize that I am right behind Allie already, so I pull out my celestial bronze sword. I can't get a good look at the monster, but my mind and body sync into one as I slash everywhere. Soon, I am out of breath and covered in monster dust. Allie is about to collapse, and so am I.  
PAGE BREAK  
I walk back over to the camp site, to see Elysia limping and holding our stuff. Of course, we need to move on. It's too dangerous to stay here. We'll probably walk for a while and then stop to rest again. Staring at the beautiful figure that is leading the way, worry seeps into me. Another guy will jump on her as soon as we get back to camp. Then she will be gone forever. She didn't notice it, but when she first came here every guy was drooling over her. She was- she is- prettier than any girl from the Aphrodite cabin, and everyone knows it. Everyone but her. I'm never getting her back.  
PAGE BREAK  
When we finally come to a stop, Elysia lays down our stuff and lays three separate mats out. OK, this isn't that bad. Elysia, of course, doesn't lay down. Neither do I and neither does Allie.  
"You aren't staying up again," says Allie.  
"Yes, I am. Now go to bed," her voice is ice cold, and no one dares to argue. But after we lay down, it takes us forever to fall asleep. Allie gets up, walking over to Elysia, who is perched on a log. Gods, she's beautiful.  
"Can't sleep," says Allie.  
"Neither can I," says Elysia. No wonder.  
"What's going on?" Allie asks.  
Elysia sighs, "I can't tell you." Well, it obviously isn't the break up.  
"OK, why have you seemed so distant since the attack?" Elysia sighs again.  
"Jake and I broke up." Crap.  
"WHAT?" Allie almost yells.  
"We broke up."  
"WHY?"  
"I... I can't tell you that either." Wait, I don't even know why she confirmed the breakup. She said that she couldn't do it anymore either, and I saw guilt in her eyes. Guilt for what?  
"Of course," Allie sighs.


	13. Chapter 13

Allie's POV

I couldn't believe it. Elysia and Jake broke up? It was madness. They were practically meant for each other. I wished she would tell me why. But typical Elysia isn't going to say anything. I started thinking about Draco again. What if we broke up? I couldn't stand to dwell on it. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want Elysia to stay up again. I didn't want my nightmares to return.

"Elysia, go to sleep I'll take first watch."

"I already told you, no." she stated.

"Elysia, you need it most." I said. I wasn't going to let her do this to herself. Our eyes locked. We held a stare off. She finally gave up.

"Fine," she sighed. She laid down and was deep asleep almost instantly.

I looked at over at Jake. He was sitting on his mattress. His his head buried in his hands. He moaned.

"Allie, what have I done?"

Jake's voice was full of regret and pain. His breaths were shaky.

"I believe I can't answer that." I replied.

He moaned again.

"I can't- I can't- oh Gods help me."

I sat down beside him. If I have learned anything from my life it's that friends help each other. No matter what.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My voice soft with sympathy.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm so far from being okay!" He cried "I can't take it. Yeah, Elysia's stubborn, annoying, and a pain. But that's what made me fall for her, and now- now I'm never getting her back."

His hands were trembling. I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He looked at me. His eyes were glassy with tears.

"Allie, promise me you won't tell Elysia about this." He pleaded

"I promise." I replied.

Jake suddenly grabbed me like he never wanted to let go. I gasped. He did something I least expected. He full on kissed me. I panicked. He pulled me closer, and kissed me harder. He kissed me like the world was going to end. I could feel his heart forcefully pounding within his chest. He suddenly jerked back, his eyes wide with terror.

"What am I doing?" He gasped. I was in shock. I couldn't reply.

"Allie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't know why I did that! Please forgive me!" His voice was filled with horror.

"I- I- I forgive you." I managed to tell him. Jake laid down. Staring at the sky.

"Allie, what's happening to me?"

He wanted her so bad. It pained me to watch him suffer like this. I suddenly realized why he kissed me. He thought it would relieve him of the pain. The pain of losing the girl he patiently, painfully, gut-wrenchingly loved.

PAGE BREAK

_I was standing with Draco on top of Half-Blood Hill. He held my hands and moved closer. I was happy to have him._

_My eyes went to the knife he had in his pocket. "I will never love another girl." he said. "I know you won't." I replied. I grabbed the knife, lifted it, and stabbed him straight in the heart. Blood poured from the wound. He looked shocked. His blood was everywhere. He suddenly fell to the ground, lifeless _

I woke up screaming. Elysia was standing next to me, worried.

"Allie, are you alright?" She asked.

A wave of nausea hit me. I laid down and breathed heavily. Trying hard not to throw up. When the nausea finally passed. I nodded. I got up holding on to Elysia's shoulder for support. I felt light headed. Finally I could walk without nearly passing out. We packed our stuff and headed on our way. I looked over my shoulder and stared at Jake. I remembered what happened last night. I shuddered. I noticed he was painfully eyeing Elysia. Go figure.

"Allie, what happened?" Elysia asked. I froze. Did she see what happened last night? This was not good.

"Huh?" I replied.

"What were you dreaming about?" Relief washed over me. Then the memory of the dream hit me. I felt sick.

"It's not that important." I didn't know if I could tell her about it.

"What was it about?" She demanded the answer.

"I hurt..." I trailed off.

"Hurt what?"

I stared at the ground. My hands were shaking.

"I killed him!" I screamed. Tears blurred my vision.

"Killed who?" Elysia yelled.

"It was all my fault!" I cried. I laid against a tree. I shook. Elysia was next to me. Her hand was on my shoulder.

"Allie-" she started.

"Stop it!" I pushed her away.

"Just stop it!" Fiery rage boiled inside me.

"Allie calm down." Elysia pleaded. I couldn't calm down. I mean how could I? I didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't she get that?

"Just stay away from me!" I yelled at her. I immediately felt guilt.

"Please." I added, as Elysia backed away very slowly.

Elysia and Jake walked away. I stood there. Trying to control my emotions. I finally calmed down and walked over to Elysia and Jake.

"Let's go," I said sternly. Everyone seemed to agree.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco's POV

I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror. The shadows around my eyes had gotten darker from not sleeping, and I had become extremely thin from not eating. I picked up a picture of Allie. She was so painstakingly beautiful. I loved the way her golden blonde hair fell across her shoulders. I admired her bright sea green eyes. I held the picture close to my chest. It was eleven in the night. My mind started to wonder. _Where could she be? I wonder how she's doing? Did she ever think of me?_ I started to panic. _What if she was hurt? What if she was dead?_ I suddenly felt extremely light headed. I was near passing out. I sat back down on my bed, trying to clear my head. That would never happen. She was strong. She could take care of herself.

I laid back down staring at the ceiling. I loved her. She was the reason I wasn't eating. Thoughts of her kept me up at night. I turned over. I would see her again, eventually. _What if she came back and didn't like me anymore? What if she didn't come back? What if I could never see her again?_ I started to hyperventilate. No, that wasn't going to happen.

Then I had the most dreadful thought of all. _What if Jake decided he wanted Allie instead of Elysia?_ At that thought I felt a surprising surge of anger and deep hatred toward him. My hands clenched into fists. If he touched her I would take him to the Fields of Punishment personally. I smiled darkly. I suddenly was terrified of myself. I had to calm down. I couldn't let my emotions take over. I gasped. I suddenly realized she had complete control over my emotions. She could change my mood from happy to angry to desperate in a matter of seconds, and she didn't even have to actually be here.

I closed my eyes. Pictures of her flashed across the darkness. I felt a longing to be with her. To see her face. To hear her voice. To hold on to her and never let go. I shot up off my bed and walked to my fountain she had set up for me. I pulled a drachma out from my pocket and threw it in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the face of the one I love." I whispered.

An image finally appeared. A dense forest and straight in front of me, Allie. She looked so peaceful. She was alive. I felt happiness swell inside me. I smiled. Then she moved. Her breathing quickened, and her hands clenched. She moaned. I began to panic.

"No, please stop." Allie murmured. Her eyes opened wide with fear. She screamed, then quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Draco," She asked. "Is- is that you?"

"Yeah." I told her. She stared in disbelief.

She suddenly sighed with relief. She started to murmur to herself. It sounded like he's not dead. Then her gaze suddenly fell back on me. She seemed to analyze me before tensing up again.

"Are you okay?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," I lied. "Why do you ask?" I was confused. Shouldn't she be happy to see me? Why did she look so upset?

"You don't look okay."

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. I wasn't okay. I knew I wasn't. I would never be okay until she returned.

"Oh Draco," her voice was filled with guilt. "What have I done to you?"

I felt pain from deep inside me. A sudden self-loathing. I hated to see her like this because of me.

"Draco promise me something." She said.

"Anything."

"Promise on the River Styx you'll stop doing this to yourself."

"I promise on the River Styx." I replied to her. She seemed to relax a little. A dark figure in behind Allie caught my eye.

"Allie, look behind you!" I yelled. She spun around and gasped.

"Jake, Elysia!" She yelled. Two other shadows moved. I heard Elysia yell. I saw that it had glistening fangs and way more than one head. I started to panic. The monster attacked Allie destroying the Iris message.

"No!" I screamed. My heart pounded against my chest. I had broke out in a cold sweat. Nausea hit me and I doubled over, taking deep breaths to avoid throwing up. I made my decision in a split second. I was going to find her. No matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

Elysia POV

I jolt upright from my sleeping bag, my ears still ringing from the shrill scream that woke me up. Oh no. Not another monster. A two headed creature stands to my left, right in front of a frightened Allie. Not good. Jake stands up and pulls out his sword, and thats when I come back to my senses. I pull out dolkzwaard and click the button that lies on the hilt. It instantly transforms into a sword, and I tighten my grip as I stand up. Jake cuts off a head, but two more than before grow back. Not good. How did I not recognize the Hydra? We run, because we know that killing it is too hard for us right now. Leaving all of our supplies behind, we run through a forest. I feel the heat of flames on my back. We soon arrive, tired and heavy, at the door of a tall castle. Three towers. One big on in the middle, and two smaller ones on the side. A lady in dark robes walks out, a hand sticking from her sleeve. I collapse.

When I wake up, Allie and Jake stand over me. Deja vu.  
"The nice lady has decided to let us stay her," Allie purrs. This is not like her.  
"You can stay here forever, forget about all your problems," said the lady. Her voice was convincing. It made me want to stay her and love her forever. But something about that seems wrong. I have a life that is better than this. "You have time to think about the offer. Come, let me show you around the castle." I follow her down some stairs, until we reach a room filled with potions. The lady picks up a vail containing purple liquid.  
"Drink this. You will forget everything. All of your problems, your worries, they will all disappear." I have to admit, this was tempting. But not tempting enough. I'm not that weak; I can face my own problems without the help of a potion.  
"No," I say this like it's a fact; because it is. Then something clicks in the back of my mind; Medea. Of course. She huffs, turning around to face my friends.  
"We all know you two are deeply in love with each other. This is the reason you broke up with Elysia, yes? Show everyone your true feelings," she coos. Is this true? No. It can't be. Allie is in love with Draco. But, they get nearer and nearer, and too soon there is no space left.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco's POV

I had heard a familiar yelling from inside the tower I stood next to. I climbed up next to a window and looked in. I saw them. Elysia, Jake, and to my hearts desire, Allie. Then in front of them a tall lady in dark robes. Medea? I was confused. Allie and Jake looked dazed as they walked around.

"Now I know you like each other," Medea said. Her voice was soft but powerful at the same time, "Now show your feelings to us." She said. Allie and Jake exchanged nervous glances and moved closer together. My heart started pounding rapidly against my chest as they inched closer and closer. I felt sick. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening. I told myself over and over even though I knew it truly was. They were inches away from each other. I shook as a wave of nausea passed over me. He looked her straight in the eyes as I stood watching.

Jake took her hands in his and I about screamed. My vision started to blur around the edges. He pulled her even closer and she let him do it with no resistance. I was breathing heavily. "Don't you dare." I said even though they probably couldn't hear me. She couldn't do this to me. She wouldn't, or would she? My mind would never be able to accept this. My stomach tied itself into knots. They had no idea what they were about to do to me. Hatred, pain, jealousy, and anger pulsed through my veins.

My blood temperature rose and my hands clenched. I thought she loved me. I guess that's what I get for thinking. She pulled him in for a friendly kind of kiss and I sort of relaxed. Then everything went wrong. Jake grabbed her like there was no tomorrow which just made me explode with rage. The look in Allie's eyes made it seem like it wasn't the first time. Which made it even worse. Then the dreaded moment arrived, he kissed her.

He was kissing her so desperately and hungrily, it was sickening. My vision completely blurred and I screamed in agony. Elysia must've heard me because she looked dead at me, eyes wide and gasped. I shook with anger. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst through the window. Allie and Jake stopped and looked at me. I took out my sword and, all in one motion, sliced Medea to bits. Her blood was all over me and the floor.

I collapsed to the ground with my head in my hands. I couldn't tear my mind away from the thought of Jake kissing the girl I would die for like he did, so desperately it was sick. I heard Allie run and sit down next to me. She tried to wrap her arms around me, but I jerked away. No, she shouldn't be over here, she liked Jake now, right? She stared at me, her lovely, misty sea green eyes painfully analyzing me. She grabbed me and started sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she cried. I didn't reply. She shook as she wept.

"I love you and only you!" She screamed. I still wasn't so sure about that.

"I thought you did too." I said darkly. She just cried even harder. Why did I say that? Gods, how did I manage?

I stared at the ground my breaths were shaky. I shouldn't be letting her on me like this but I couldn't bring myself to stopping her. I felt my arm involuntarily try to wrap around her but I realized it and drew back.

I stood up and the rage hit me again. Jake was the one that kissed her. I turned around to face him and must've appeared angry since terror spread quickly across his face. He took a step back

"Draco it wasn't what it looked like," Jake's voiced quavered. "It was the charmspeak."

I glared at him and my mouth formed a snarl.

"You sure about that?" I sneered.

"Please Draco listen to me, I didn't want to do that, honest. I wasn't in control of my actions." He stared in horror. I walked up to him and he cringed.

"Do not touch her again, or it'll be the last thing you ever do." I growled.

"I won't!" His voice several octaves higher than usual. He looked more scared then he had ever been in his life.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Elysia roll hers. My hands clenched.

I had to force down the instinct to kill Jake on the spot. I took deep breaths to try to keep calm. It didn't work. I punched him in the face. Blood ran down his lips and he stumbled back. His hands flew up to his now bleeding face. I, scared of my strength, stormed off. I heard Allie call my name. I ignored her. If I hurt her... I didn't finish that thought because of the fear it would bring. I just needed to be away, away from everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Allie's POV

Gods, everything was turning out perfect, JUST PERFECT. I thought as I followed after a hurt Draco. Ugh why, why did she make me do that? I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes furiously. My whole world was plunging into darkness. I was about to lose the guy I loved. Everything was turning out just beautifully.

He stopped walking next to a large river. He sank down to his knees, breathing heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching. I stood from afar watching him. He apparently didn't know I was there. I wanted to run away with him just run away from everything, with all my worries and all my problems left behind. But I couldn't leave anyone here. I had to stay.

"Gods why, why did this happen?" Draco finally spoke. His voice filled with pain.

He then tensed up and punched the ground in rage.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me? Why not anyone else?" He yelled. His anger seeping into his words.

"I can't take it anymore, I give up!" He cried out. "I give up trying to deny the true me!" I felt worse now then I had ever before in my entire life.

"Draco." I said calmly. He jumped and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing." I said.

"Then why are you here?" He said furiously.

"I need you to stop being angry at yourself." I replied. He stood up and walked over to me. His eyes couldn't meet mine. He sighed and shook his head.

"Allie just leave, just go away." He ordered. I shook my head defiantly.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

He stared into my eyes. His own looked shattered.

"Allie I'm trying to protect you. Now please go away I don't want to hurt you. Just- just-." His voice cracked, and tears filled his eyes.

I shook my head again. Sorry Draco, but it wasn't going to happen.

"You can't see it," he stated as he stared at the ground again. "You can't see that I'm a monster. A violent, unpredictable, uncontrollable monster."

I cupped his face with my hand, turning it towards me. I wasn't going to leave him. No matter what circumstances. I was never leaving him again.

"Well guess what Draco, I can see through that monster. I can see through it to find the loving, brave, protective, kind, and loyal person that lies within you. But I don't only love that part of you, I love the monster just as well." A tear rolled down my cheek as I said that. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I wanted him to know that it was true.

He just closed his eyes. I studied the way his hands trembled. I took them in mine. He sighed. Then opened his eyes. He pulled me closer.

"I love you Allie." He whispered. "I can't stand another moment without you"

His body was near against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel the feverish heat that came off him. I could hear his heart banging against his rib cage.

The next thing I knew he was kissing me. My world just slipped away in the sensation of it. He moaned softly against my lips. He was kissing me as if it would relive him of all the pain, kind of like Jake but less desperate. I shuddered at that thought. He eventually pulled away, and I rested my head against his chest. I was completely relaxed. It seemed before like I had to much on my mind to sleep but my body said differently. My energy levels were crashing and my eyelids grew heavy.

"Me neither." I whispered to Draco as I drifted into a peacefully dreamless sleep.


End file.
